One Piece Origins: Zoro
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: this is a One shot of Roronoa Zoro, the orgins of his past and lead to where the scene before Luffy meet him. rated M for blood nude and cursing. P.S. THIS ZORO IS FEMALE


You're probably asking why I am in a cross, my arms are tied behind each arm of the cross, and my head was down facing the ground. And the rest, well you can guess. But how did I get there, it's a long story so let's get going.

19 YEARS LATER

I remember it so well, but I was alone, my parents were murdered, I want to get the Mother fucker that did this to my parents but I was too young. I was hidden, but I heard the noises of it. I couldn't see anything, so I went to sleep. I didn't know what to expect. But a day later I was found by a woman, who stumbles to be looking if anyone was alive. The woman knows my parents are dead on what she found. I was crying when I heard of my parents.

The woman started talking to me, "its ok I will take care of you. My, what a beautiful name for a baby girl, Roanora Zoro." I started to stop crying a little. Soon the woman took me to her home. That's where my new life begins as a swordsman… or woman, whatever.

The real thing begins when I was age 13 and I trained to be the best swordsman. I learn two sword styles at the age of ten, but that doesn't make me better. By age of 10, I had my ass kicked so many times by this mother fucker Kunai. Yea she's a real sweetheart alright. Bull shit.

Every single time, the more I trained every day becoming stronger and stronger. "You weak Zoro, even in two sword style your still weak"

"Shut up"

Every day I trained and train to be stronger, but she is always stronger

In rage I wanted to beat her but I keep failing. But soon it changed on one day; it is the day I will never forget. All day I trained and trained, practicing a new style, Three Sword Style. Soon as night fall occurred, Kunai was training. Soon I came out with three swords.

"Kunai, I challenge you to a dual… with real swords. You're not afraid are you?"

"Real swords, fine by me. But it's your funeral"

Soon as we start fighting and we kept going and going. I will not lose for the 2001 time. But then she beat me, knock me down and her sword landed near me.

"That's 2001 times I beat you Zoro"

I was selfish and ashamed.

"Damn, every time I train I always lose. It's so frustrating, so frustrating."

"I'm the one who's frustrated"

I arose in shock. What is she talking about?

"Zoro, when girls get older, they became weak like boys. Dad says girls can't be swordsman. In fact I'm growing boobs"

Kunai started to cry.

"Why are you crying? You beat me for the 2001 time, IT ISNT FAIR THAT BEATING YOU IS MY DREAM!"

"Zoro"

"BOY THIS, GIRL THAT, ARE YOU GONNA KEEP UP WITH THIS CRAP. ITS JUST INSULT OF TRAINING I BEEN POURING ON EVERYDAY."

I walk up to her all mad.

"Now promise me. Promise that someday one of us will be the greatest swordsman. We'll compete for the title and see whose gets there"

I lift my hand out soon she turned her head and I wonder if she would accept it.

"Dummy, you and I are both female. It's a promise."

The next day after our promise, I was training to become stronger in order to use three swords. But out of a cured, a voice heard.

Kunai was dead.

She wasn't supposed to die, she wasn't supposed to die.

Hearing voices that she fell from the stairs, inside I was crying in fear and distraught. The next few days I was mad and furious, attacking the wooden things and destroying it. Just then my mentor was right behind me. Why is he here and what for.

"Zoro, I know how you feel, about Kunai. She was a great student and best. You made a promise to her, but you can't run away from that promise. Humans are fragile things."

What he say was true; I can't run away from her promise. But however there's one thing I have to say. And what I have to do.

"Sensei, may I please have Kunai's sword."

"Why"

"I'LL GET STRONGER, STRONGER THAT MY NAME WILL BE HEARED AND EVEN TO THE HEAVENS. I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN EVER."

"Zoro, I gave her sword and her will to you" I cry alot after his words.

It's been 8 years later and I was about to leave to fulfill a promise. I was wearing a white tank top with black leggings and Black boots, even a black bandana. On my waist is a green Harmaki for tribute to Kunai. As I say goodbye to my mentor and my friends, now im ready to become the greatest swordsman ever.

For nearly a year I slashed and slaughtered pirates, and it was fucking well. People feared me; the mother fuckers are scared like a bunch of sick puppies. Put I kept killing pirates, and they call me 'Pirate hunter Zoro'. I gotta say I like that name is fucking awesome.

One day I was at the naval base, first things first I took a hot shower, with blood on my body, boobs, and ass. I was one dirty mother fucker. Soon as I was I put my cloths back on and my bandana, grabbed my black bandana and walk outside.

But soon I saw a girl that was getting attack by two savage dogs. I couldn't just leave her; I did what I had to do. Soon as the dogs were about to attack her, I killed the dogs. Soon the navy surrounded me, a few moments later, I was where we started. Then out of nowhere some idiot name Helmeppo came out and made me a deal, he said if I be good for a month I will be free.

And that may end this story, but there will be a new one. It started with a blonde girl with a straw hat.


End file.
